Back From the Future
by LillianLockhart
Summary: Meet Daniela Kufner, bounty hunter extraordinaire! Full summary inside. There'll be Romance in later chapters. RR
1. Danny

Chapter one: one normal day in Szelion...

Daniela Kufner, born in year 4019, was one of the few truly natural born humans on Earth. Most other humans were genetically enhanced before birth, making them smarter, quicker, healthier, and more able. However, none of them, with all their enhanced possibilities, could outmatch Daniela. On her 15th birthday, Daniela finally agreed to Minister Marion's pleadings for her to become a bounty hunter. What she did not expect was for a foursome of strange boys to appear without identity numbers or even a clue to the rules of Szelion, formerly known as Earth.

_Author's note: Ok, what I did here was I took a bunch of sci-fi beliefs and thoughts and rolled them all together as a story. I also added a ton of my own ideas about what it would be like. If you come across a word or phrase you don't understand look at the bottom of the page where I put a glossary for y'all. If what you don't understand isn't there just ask me about it in the reviews and I'll answer it in the next chapter. And by the way, I own none of the YuYu Hakusho cast. I DO, however, own pretty much all the other characters. That being said, on with the story!_

Daniela Kufner sat at her desk at the back in room 224, History class. She looked down at her desk screen, showing a picture of a young girl and boy standing together in front of a huge building. They both wore school uniforms that were very different from the ones Daniela's classmates wore. Their own uniforms consisted of different things for different people. It all had to do with class and family of course. Daniela herself had come from a pretty decent family; they had yet to shame themselves socially by crime, dishonor, or insubordinance. But they weren't rich. So that left Daniela in 2nd class uniform. She honestly didn't care. She wore a belly bearing blue shirt with cross-stitches, matching hip-hugging leggings, suspenders holding up a skirt that began mid-thigh and touched the floor. Of her own independence, she wore a violet cape with little fake jewels floating an inch away from the hem lines. She had made it herself. She also made an arm cuff that ran from wrist to elbow and had half Styrofoam spheres poking out every which way. Her knee high boots were sky blue and had gold markings on the front. On her stomach she had tattooed a dragon she'd seen in the history books, snaking its way from her thigh to her belly button. Many people thought she was weird, with her naturally dark blue hair and strange markings on her left cheek and the left side of her forehead. She thought they were all the same. All subordinate, thoughtless little drones, following everything the movie chips and vids and holoscreens told them without question.

"Ms. Kufner!" yelled a voice from the front of the class.

Daniela jumped out of her daydream and looked up at the holograph of a man standing on a platform. "Yes, Prof?" She asked, confused. A few students giggled.

The professor sighed. "If you had been listening, Ms. Kufner, you would have heard me ask the question."

"Apologizing, Prof." She responded miserably, feeling slightly embarrassed at the whispering kids.

"Accepted. Now, listen this time: What is a car?"

Daniela searched her mind for the answer... she knew this one. "It's a transportation device they used before the Cygnus age."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Uhm.. It had four rubber wheels on the bottom because then they didn't know how about hovering. And, uh, they were made of mostly steel and the people had to drive it manually without compu-destinators."

"Very good, Daniela, four bons poit to your account." Then he turned toward another student and asked about trees.

Bons poit was a play on french words meaning "Bonus points." Daniela looked back down at her desk and ran a finger along the screen where the girl's uniform was shown. She felt strangely like that was the way it was supposed to be... But that's silly. That was over 2000 years ago...

After class, Daniela continued on to mess hall. In other words, the cafeteria. They nicknamed lots of things with military references these days. After the IGW (Inter-galactic war), the administrators of every school were ordered to arrange the school this way, so as to have the children prepared if ever they were needed later on. Daniela knew there would most likely not be a war like that ever again. Because the IGW itself ended in a tie. They're allies now the ET's and the humans. Daniela had done lots of obsessive research about the past and found out there had once been a film called 'ET.' She even watched half of it and laughed herself to sleep that night at how they thought ETs would look like. They were much, _much_ different.

Daniela stepped into line behind a rather large Palpatine(2) nicknamed Ogey. Ogey's real name couldn't be pronounced by human vocals. "Ho, Ogey." Daniela smiled.

Ogey did a double take. "Oh! Ho, Danny. I didn't see you there. How are things?" She smiled. Danny was Daniela's favorite nickname for some reason.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Same ol'."

Ogey did an attempt at a human smile and Daniela laughed. "You're getting better."

Danny walked up to her booth and was soon joined by her best friends, Anne and Elises. Anne was genetically enhanced with numerical and logical thinking. Elises was enhanced with creativity and thinking up new ideas. Both of them were female humans. Birds of a feather.

They sat on either side of her and began eating without a word. Danny looked down at her tray, grimacing a little. None of it was really what people ate before the IGW. Now Earth had to serve foods that everyone could consume without blowing up, or something.

Suddenly, Danny started laughing as if something was tickling her. Anne and Elises looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Heh, just thinking about something." Danny let out another laugh then sucked it in, "I'll be right back." Then she sped off into the hallway, looking around to make sure no one was there. She folded back the rubbery cloth of her armband and saw a diamond shaped communicator there. She pressed a little green button on the side and a message appeared in the center in curling Szelionese letters saying "Report immediately."

Danny sighed. The emperor always had a way of making things sound like they were in a war.

She notified the principal via her little wrist communicator and ran outside onto the chrome air walk. Her hair flew about messily in the wind caused by the zimmers flying past in rush hour. She knelt down and pressed a small button on the heels of her boots. They tightened around her ankles and lifted her up an inch above the ground. She waited a few moments before leaping into the stream of traffic and clutching onto the bumper of one of a shiny black zimmer. The alien material stretched a bit but held firm with her hanging on as tightly as she could. When the zimmer passed by a huge white building, Danny jumped off and landed on the air walk rolling. Before she sat up she pressed the buttons on her boots again and they stopped levitating. She gingerly picked herself up and walked up to the building. Beside the huge double doors was a green palm scanner. Danny pressed her hand against it and waited for the scanner to identify her. In a female computer voice, it announced, "Access granted."

The metal-like substance of the doors phased into millions of dancing specks of light. Danny walked through them easily and as soon as she stepped through, the door phased back into a solid. She walked through the hallway, looking up at the ceiling which looked uncannily like the inside of a throat or something. Many metal doors lined the hall with a different symbol on each one. At the very end of the hall was another pair of double doors, only this time they were normal, olden time doors. The kind made with wood or whatever it was called then.

She knocked twice and someone opened the door manually. It was an ogre: looking like a cross between a palpatine and a human. Danny found herself wondering momentarily is this was indeed a crossbreed but a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Ms. Kufner. You're here."

Daniela turned around to see a strangely dressed young man with long flowing chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. In the middle of his forehead was a red circle with writing on the inside that looked like "Jr." but Danny wasn't sure. On either side of this dot were silver unicorn-horns that, instead of being straight, curved around his head like a crown. He was very well built and over his torso he wore silver plated armor with colored gems at the top and bottom. The shoulders of this armor were spiked out, looking like wings. He wore baggy white pants with a gem at the middle of his waistline. In his right hand he carried a staff made entirely of wood. It was natural looking and knotted, a few twigs curled to hold little feathers and trinkets.

Danny bowed respectfully to Emperor Marion but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please, you are my friend. You don't have to bow." He smiled cheerfully and Danny returned it. Marion led her over to the thrones and when she was about to kneel in front of the emperor's chair, he surprised her by pulling her back up and seating her in his own throne. Danny's eyes widened and she looked up at Marion, who only smiled coyly, stepping up next to the chair and pressing a button on the armrest.

A holoscreen appeared in front of Danny. It was a grid of the town with a single red dot pinpointed which was moving around in the central square. He pointed to the red dot, "I've called you here because there is a rogue cyborg on a rampage, it seems. He's been stealing from many bystanders and the local patrols can't seem to get a hold of him. This isn't his first offense and last time he didn't show up for his court hearing. This is where you come in." And so he told Danny the procedure and where to take the cyborg once she caught him.

Danny blinked in the sunlight on the outside steps of the white building. She smiled at the feeling of officially being a bounty hunter. 'Daniela Kufner... Bounty hunter extraordinaire!' she wanted to scream. She was wearing a tight red shirt with blue spikes on the shoulders and long grey clothes with two blue adjustment straps. She had black pants with a bullet holding strap around her thigh. On her waist was a diamond shaped pouch and attached to the back of it was a blue half skirt that flowed mid thigh. She had two plasma guns hooked to her waist. She shifted her weight and thought _Heck yeah, tough bounty hunter chick comin' through!_

She didn't have to zimmer surf her way there this time... Because the gloves and boots she wore now allowed her to scale walls! She climbed up the outer wall of the white building, the material of her gloves and boots sticking to it but coming off again with ease. _And to think, without those alien invasions and the IGW, we wouldn't have this kind of technology._

She stood on the very top of the building, overlooking the town. She took a look at her new wrist locater. The red dot wasn't all that far after all. She took a few steps back, breathed deeply, and took off at a run toward the edge. She had to time this just right, other wise, _Splat!_

Just as her feet touched the edge, she pushed off and flew through the air, over the speeding zimmers, and landed in a crouch on top of the next building. She sighed in relief. She repeated the procedure twice more and the sound of yelling and buzzing met her ears. The buzzing sound coming from ray guns being zapped at the almost-entirely metal cyborg. She saw him carrying a heap of belongings and watched him run into an alley.

Danny leaped across the gap and jumped down in the alley in front of the cyborg, blocking his path.

His blue mechanical eye looked her over and he grunted. "Get out of my way, little girl."

Danny huffed. "Little! Listen, metal man, I may be little but I could beat you to a bloody metallic pulp!"

The cyborg laughed gruffly. "Beat me? I don't think so, human."

"Who are you calling human? You used to be human yourself, but just because you've attached metal to yourself doesn't mean you aren't still human."

The cyborg looked at her darkly, his mechanical body parts clicking and whirring. "Such a fire for a young girl. But still a futile waste of breath. I'd squash you flat."

"Che. I'd like to see you try, tubby."

The cyborg glared at her with his human eye and took a step toward her, swinging his arm at her head. She rolled her eyes and dodged. She jumped over his swinging mechanical leg and ducked another arm. She knew there wasn't a way to harm him physically with her hands so she pulled out her plasma guns. She aimed at him and pulled the triggers simultaneously, jumping back to avoid his own attempt at a strike. To her surprise, the beams just bounced off his "armor" and hit the alley walls, blowing huge holes in them, exposing them to people going about their errands and dining at a restaurant. There were gasps of surprise and rustling as people hurried away. Danny then aimed a gun at the cyborg's human leg. He was too preoccupied with the scrambling passersby to block. His leg was immediately blown off, landing in an ashy heap a good twenty feet away.

The cyborg howled in pain and hopped on his mechanical leg, tears coming to his human eye, blood and traces of oil spilling from the stump. "Me leg! Me good leg! Yeh've blown i'off!" He cried, resorting to what must have been his childhood slang.

"Serves you right," Danny explained, watching him cry like a big child. "Besides, you'll just get a metal replacement."

Just then two patrol men with dark visors hiding their eyes came walking up, grabbing onto each of the cyborg's arms. They nodded respectfully to Danny and carried the metal thug off to their police zimmer.

Danny sighed contentedly and put a hand to her forehead. She made her way back to the white building on foot, taking a few short cuts through the lesser alleys. Halfway down the third alley, a strange figure stepped out of the shadows. It looked to be woman wearing thick robes to hide herself. Her bright violet eyes peered out at Danny as though they knew her somehow. The woman stepped closer and pointed a finger, "You are Daniela Kufner, yes?"

"Who wants to know?" Danny asked defensively, wondering who this person was and how she knew her name.

"No one you should worry about," the woman said pleasantly. "I'm just passing on a message."

"From whom?"

"From the past, actually. The era you so obsessively study and that is no accident."

Danny stared at the woman in silence for a few beats. _Stalker... Bad Stalker... Sit! Stay!_

She backed away from the lady slowly before spinning on her heel and running back down the alley.

The woman in robes sighed, letting her hand drop to her side limply. "Why do I never fail to scare people away?"

* * *

Please tell me if you like it! I need at least 3 reviews to assure me that it's not complete crap. Anyway, here's that glossary I promised...

Glossary:

Trees: No, they don't really see trees in that time. They do have them of course; they're just grown in huge fields to supply oxygen.

ET: Extra Terrestrial.

Palpatine: This species is named after; you guessed it, that senator in Star Wars. Or perhaps it's the other way around. Senator Palpatine was named _after_ this species. Who knows? Anyway, yes they do look a lot alike, if not exactly like, the Palpatine seen in Star Wars.

Movie chips, Vids, and Holoscreens: I'm pretty sure you can guess what these are. A movie chip would be just like a regular movie from our time, a Vid is an "educational" movie mostly filmed by military officials to scare the children into doing their best. They're not always true. Holoscreens are also for entertainment but they show simulations of everyday life thrown in different situations. Kind of like a "You" quiz on quizilla.

Food: What I mean by "blowing up" is... well... exactly how it sounds, actually... You know how a pigeon will die or blow up if you feed it fried rice? Yes, this is what I mean. Basically, aliens can't burp. Heh..

Szelionese: This is a cross between Arabic, English, and Japanese Kanji.

Chrome air walk: Instead of having a sidewalk on the actual ground, they have it floating far above it. On the actual ground is where the thugs, thieves, gangs, and homeless live. Why Chrome, you ask? Wouldn't that be slippery? Well, yeah it _would_ be... but alien skin can't really handle cement. So it's got ridges all along the surface, so both sides can be happy with it.

Emperor Marion: Starting to show signs of the ruler of the spirit world? Yes, but this is not the actual Koenma. You have to remember, this is more than 2000 years later than the YuYu Gang lived.

Cygnus Age: This is the age after the IGW. This is where they began to work together to create materials and new inventions that both species could use.

Zimmer: I'm pretty sure you can guess this one too. It's basically just a hover car. The stretchy material of the Zimmer may seem strange but it's something that was also invented during the Cygnus age.

The woman in the alley: Sound familiar? You're correct!


	2. Life Interrupted

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! It shows that I only got two of them but my email has a bunch. Hmm, oh well. By the way, to the one practically demanding for this to be a Hiei fic, I'd like to say: It might be a Hiei fic, or it might not. If it isn't, you can take my Hiei fic entitled "The real Diablo." Just go to my profile and scroll down to see what stories I've written.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Life Interrupted_**

The door to Emperor Marion's office opened and Danny stepped in, looking proud of herself.

The emperor saw her and stood up from his seat keeping a straight face, "Well done on the capture. 500 credits have been added to your account."

"Thank you," She grinned.

"It would have been 800 but the 200 will be needed to repair those walls you terminated."

Danny cringed. "Sorry about that, sir. It won't happen again."

Emperor Marion and Daniela Kufner kept straight faces, keeping a silent staring contest of sorts.

The edge of Marion's mouth quirked subtly and Danny's left eye twitched.

The both of them suddenly broke out into fits of laughter. Danny dropped to her knees and Marion steadied himself with a hand on the side of his chair.

Danny wiped away tears of mirth and stood up shakily. She walked over to Marion, who was just calming himself down.

"And they appointed you to be the Emperor. You seem to be a mere teenager to me."

Marion's face grew a bit more serious. "Yes, well, I may seem that way. But I'm well over five hundred."

Danny seemed unphased by this news. "Eh. Y'old geezer."

Marion chuckled. "Hey, I'm actually quite young for someone of my... uhm... family." he said, choosing his words carefully.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow but let the subject drop. "So... Do I still have to back to school?"

"Of course! In fact, you should be there now, we've spent too much time talking. I'll open a transporter for you." He walked over to his desk and pushed a button to eject a keypad. He punched in a few numbers and a blue colored sphere of light appeared before his chair. Danny jumped in and immediately felt that all-too-normal dizzy feeling of being hurtled through matter. She landed with a thud - and on her butt - in the middle of her chemistry class room. She mentally cursed Marion for pulling this prank as the students in the class burst out laughing.

"Ms. Kufner!" Barked a voice from the front of the class. "You're late again I see."

Daniela sighed quietly, "Apologizing, Mrs. Szapowski."

The thin formic sniffed haughtily and blinked, which wasn't a very pretty sight when done by a formic. "Considering... I'll judge on your behavior for this class. Now go to your seat. You are to be paired with Mr. Cole today."

Daniela mentally groaned. That Cole was a weird kid. He was usually very quiet in class but he would always stare at Danny suspiciously as if she were some illegal ET. He had black hair that was long enough to be pulled back into a tiny ponytail at his lower neck. His eyes were blue mixed with green and had a heavy effect on the girls of the school. Of course, they also knew how strange and mysterious he seemed. So they were content with admiring dreamily from afar. Except Daniela, of course. She didn't notice, nor care. For his uniform he wore mostly black lined with green.

She sauntered over to Cole's table and took a seat beside him, trying to ignore his constant stare. She put on her visor goggles and picked up the instructions. She looked back up at Cole's work so far and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't done a single thing yet! She turned to him and gestured toward the equiptment on the table. "You haven't done anything yet,"

Cole smiled, "I knew you'd be here soon enough. So I figured I'd wait for you."

Danny put on a fake smile. "Thanks but you didn't have to wait for me." She looked at the first instruction. "Will you hand me that Ruby geode please?" She asked, pointing to a little cylinder with a red sand-looking substance in it - which was placed nearly 1 1/2 feet away from Cole.

Cole only leaned back in his chair, but didn't make a move to hand the ingrediant it to her. She shrugged and leaned over him to get the cylinder, shooting him a glare in the process. He only smirked slyly, drumming his fingers on the tabletop dangerously close to her stomach. Her glare intensified. She used her free hand to move his hand away before sliding back into her seat.

"Oh, I would slap you if we weren't in school right now." She hissed angrily.

"I'm quaking in my boots." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

She tried to ignore him as she poured some of the ruby geode into a "metal" trey. Finally she couldn't hold in her retort much longer, she set the cylinder down and turned to find him sitting there smugly, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't think I could beat you in a fight?"

A corner of his mouth twitched. "Not really."

Danny gave him an indignant look. "Excuse me? Would you like to test your hypothesis, seeing as how we're lab partners?"

"In the spirit of science, it would be for the good of our education, ne? So why not we run this little experiment today? Meet me outside Neon Arcade at 0700."

Danny nodded, a dark look in her eye. She continued with the ruby crystal-growing lab while Cole just sat there watching her and occasionally typing in a few steps and data in his pocket-desk.

After school, Danny walking toward the lot when her two friends came zooming up to her, floating a few inches off the ground on their levitating shoes (levvies).

"Ho, Danny!" Anne and Elises greeted in unison.

"Ho, guys." Danny said back.

Elises smiled and nudged Danny with her elbow. "So?"

"So what?" Danny raised an eyebrow at her overly-happy-looking friend.

"What do you mean, 'so what?'! We saw you talking with Cole!" She almost squealed.

"We were lab partners. We had to communicate somehow."

"No, I mean we s_aw_ you talking with Cole! I saw the way he was looking at you, Ms. Kufner. He's _always_ staring at you. Don't tell me you can't tell he likes you."

Danny rolled her eyes. "What are you spewin', huh? He's annoying, rude, forward, not to mention annoying. Oh, and did I remember to say rude?"

Anne smiled, adjusting her old model desk screen on her hip. "But he's hot."

"And mysterious." Elises added vigorously.

"And hot!"

Danny rolled her eyes again. "Listen, girls, I gotta jet. Don't wanna keep the parentals waiting." With that, she unlocked her hoverboard out of the racks and zimmer-rode her way home.

Just as the shiny silver zimmer passed her house, Danny pushed off the stretchy material of the bumper and landed on the airwalk nimbly. She walked up to her front door and stood on her porch. The air sensors identified her as "Daniela Kufner - Welcome home."

The doors parted and she stepped through, immediatley sighing in contentment at the smell of insence burning. She walked into the main chambers, where her mother was sitting crosslegged on the air-pocketed floor. Her eyes were closed and her blond hair fell gracefully about her shoulders, almost seeming to melt with the fabric of her white gown. On her forehead was a little black "bug," which was the newest - and safest - form of mind probing. A person could program the bug to whatever scenario or story they wanted and they could choose which character their conciousness would take over. It was pretty cool, acutally. Daniela herself had only tried it a few times once this new one came out. Before this one, the probing consisted of an extremely thin rod. Her mother used to use that. She would be catatonic for days, and no one could wake her up or she'd go mad. Because once someone is mind-probing, whatever story they chose to act out would become their reality. So they would have to stay there until their character dies or at least becomes "unconcious." Imagine going about your everyday life in your real world and suddenly you wake up sitting in a bed with a metal rod sticking out of your head and you suddenly know that everything you knew and loved before was fake.

But with this new one, all you had to do was push a little button and the bug would slowly pull the person back into their own conciousness, while making them lose conciousness in their dream world. Danny walked into the room and crouched in front of her mother's still form. She reached up and touched a little button on the side of the bug. There was a whirring sound and Danny got back up and walked into her room to do her homework. Ugh.

When she was finally done it was nearly 0530. For her remaining 30 minutes, she downloaded a temporary fighter from the Net. The fighter appeared in her room and Danny sparred with him expertly until she heard her mother calling from the kitchen. She bowed respectfully to the fighter, who bowed back and disappeared. She then ran into the dining room to see her entire family sitting at the table, eating slurgth. Danny groaned.

"Why can't we eat normal human meals when we're at home?" She questioned dissapointedly, sitting down between her little brother and father.

"Well, I just thought we should take advantage of the cultural diffusions nowadays."

Danny had a retort in mind but kept her mouth shut, not really wanting to get grounded any time soon. But she also didn't feel like eating. She was too busy thinking about the upcoming fight with Cole. She knew she was ready and could most likely beat him. But she also didn't know what _he_ knew of fighting. He was always dark and mysterious, looking as if he knew something everyone else didn't. There was definately something strange about that guy.

"Is something wrong, Daniela? You're not eating." She heard her mother inquire from across the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat," she pointed out.

Danny held out her wrist, which meant 'So feed it to me through a needle,'

Her little brother giggled at the universal joke.

"Very funny," said their father shortly. "Now eat."

Daniela groaned and managed to get down a few pieces of the grey slimy slurgth.

When everyone was finished, her mother sighed at Danny's mostly full tray, "I guess that'll have to do. You're excused."

Danny's mother shoved everything on the table into a hole at the end of the counter. A burst of fire showed through the darkness and the remains were gone. Danny looked up at her parentals. Her father was leaning over the table, looking at his desk screen while her mother was shooing her little brother off to his room to finish his homework.

"Uhm... Mum? Dad?" She said warily. Her father looked up and gave her a knowing look.

"What is it now? What'd you destroy this time?"

Danny gave her father a surprised look. "I haven't destroyed anything! Today, I mean." She decided not to tell them about the resturaunt and the store just yet. "I was just going to ask you a question."

"No," he said abruptly, looking back down at his screen.

"You didn't even hear what I'm going to ask yet!"

"Whatever it is - no."

"I just wanted to go to the arcade."

"Oh... " her father looked back up at her. "Well, that sounds harmless enough. Be back by nine."

"Take your jacket. And no zimmer - gliding." Added her mother from the doorway.

Daniela only nodded happily, taking her ankle-length coat and bounding out the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A foursome of teenage human boys walked down the chrome airwalks of the city, looking around frantically at all the sights, which were all quite foreign to them.

A boy with slicked back hair and brown eyes sighed in frustration. "How the heck does Koenma expect us to get around in this place? Ah!" Yusuke yelled as he was thrown back by a rowdy group of palpatines.

Kuwabara, a tall boy with orange hair and beady black eyes, edged behind Kurama, a handsome guy with long red hair and green eyes. "Kurama, there are like... aliens here!"

Kurama looked over at the last member of the group, a shorter boy with grafity-defying black hair and crimson red eyes. He was looking around sharply, looking unnerved. "Hiei, do you sense it too?"

Hiei nodded slowly at the red head, resting a hand on the hilt of his katana. The spirit energy they sensed was very near - and very big.

"Don't do anything rash, Hiei. This might be coming from the one Koenma sent us to find."

Yusuke was staring ahead as if he hadn't heard a word the two were saying. Suddenly, his face turned serious and he turned toward the group. "Hey, wait! Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" Kuwabara asked, stepping in front of Yusuke curiously.

"Listen," Yusuke said, holding up a hand to silence him.

"I don't hear anything, Urameshi." Kuwabara said slowly, straining his ears to hear.

"How can you not hear it!" Yusuke grabbed the collar of Kazuma's shirt, shaking him violently. "It's so clear!"

"What are you talking about, Yusuke? I hear nothing strange." Kurama said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's just it! It's not strange at all!" He said, turning around as if looking for something.

Hiei, too, was looking at the frantic Yusuke as if he'd sprouted an extra head; though that wouldn't seem to be a problem in this place. "I think you've finally lost it, detective."

"There!" Yusuke said, pointing at something off in the distance. "An arcade!" He danced joyfully toward the blinking red sign where the dinging and clicking souds of video games were calling out to him.

The rest of the group did an anime fall.

"Well, I guess we can take a break from searching for a while." Kurama mused, before the three of them followed Yusuke into the arcade.

Once inside, they saw many people - mostly human - laughing and playing many different games. There was one in particular that caught Yusuke's attention.

DDR.

"They still have it!" He cried out loud, gaining many weird looks from the nearby video game addicts. He reached in his pocket and brought out two quarters. He walked over to the game and... couldn't find a slot. "What the - ?"

"What a jip!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing his quarters on the floor.

Kurama and Hiei just stood near the door way, looking uncertain.

Just then, the spirit energy they had originally sensed came into the room. They both stiffened, looking around. They found the source to be in a human girl walking past them determinedly. Kurama notified the other two and the four boys walked up to her, blocking her path. The girl was very pretty and had dark blue hair that messily framed her face. She wore an ankle-long black jacket and sky blue boots with gold marking on the front. Her dark eyes looked them over curiously before snapping to reality as if just realizing she had something to do. She side stepped to go around them but they moved, blocking her path once again.

"Are you Daniela Kufner?" Yusuke asked.

"Who wants to know?" She asked uncertainly.

"This may sound strange but we were ordered to take you back in time. We can't explain here but if you'll just come with us peacefully-"

The girl interupted the red head's calming tone, "Ugh, there's _more_ of you 'time traveling' people! Listen, I don't have time for this right now. I need to finish something. You can talk to me afterwards."

_'Not!_' Hiei heared the girl yell in her thoughts. He smirked slightly. This would be fun.

The group followed Daniela out the front door and saw her stop in front of a boy with black hair and tight black clothes.

* * *

"You're late," Cole said quietly, crossing his arms and staring her in the eye.

Daniela was slightly unnerved but didn't show it. "Traffic," she said flatly.

"I see. Well, we can't do it here, unless we want to attract too much attention. Follow me," With that, Cole spun on his heel and walked the other way.

Unbeknownst the Danny, the strange foursome followed them.

He stopped in front of a building Danny had never noticed before. He layed a hand on the door handle and looked at Danny over his shoulder. "This is my place. I'd introduce you to my parents - but their dead."

Danny gave him a slightly sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Don't be. They died on Earth. Well, this _is_ Earth, but I mean they died on the ground and not up here in this sky city. They were both always talking about how they wanted an honorable death on the natural soil of Earth and how they wanted to die together. So they got what they wanted."

Danny didn't question how his parents had died, like he expected. She just nodded and asked a different question, "How old is this building?" She indicated the door that actually had a handle. Very, _very_ few doors were made like this anymore. Only historians or abandoned ground-side homes had doors like this.

Cole shrugged. "My mom was a historian." he said as if that explained it all - which it did.

He flashed her a cute smile and opened the door. She followed him into a large room with soft floors and different types of olden-day weapons hanging on the walls. "Do you know what a sword is?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I study history all the time."

Cole smiled. "I know,"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot about you, Daniela." He said, getting into a stance at one end of the room.

Danny was quite weirded out by what he said. In fact, she had been weirded out ever since that weird woman in the alley. How did all these people know so much about her? Daniela shook her head to clear these thoughts and got into her own stance.

Cole lunged forward and threw the first punch. She dodged and kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall on his back with a thud. He recovered quickly and flipped himself back onto his feet. "You're pretty good," he commented. "For a girl."

Danny glared at him and kicked out at his groin area.

He caught her foot before it made contact and spun her around, making her land on her stomach. She flipped herself onto her back and kicked out her legs just as Cole was within range. Her boots connected with his abdomen and pushed his weight upwards over her head. He landed on his back with a cough and Danny scrambled to her feet, just as Cole flipped himself upright again, albeit breathing a little quicker.

"Had enough?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even begun," he said. He ran toward her, punching furiously.

Danny began to block all of his hits easily, while managing to land a few of her own. She was gradually being pushed back towards a wall with many elaborate swords. She backflipped away from him and landed precariously on one of the sword cases. She reached an arm out and grabbed the nearest one - a sword with a long blade, the hilt resembling a serpant's head. She pushed off the wall, spun in the air, and landed behind him. Cole (along with the hidden group) stared at her wide eyed. Even Hiei, who was normally uninterested and bored, seemed caught up in this fight.

Cole regained his composure and ran to the wall, yanking off the nearest sword - one with a black hilt and flames going along the side. She charged at him and he blocked, the clanging of the two swords echoing through the room as they parried one blow after another. They were both going very fast, and they were starting to run out of breath. Danny had managed to cut him once on the arm and Cole had managed to nick her shoulder and her upper thigh. Danny brought her sword to his left and Cole suddenly dodged and struck out at Danny's other side. She dodged but as her jacket flew out behind her, Cole's sword tore straight through it, tearing the bottom half of it off completely.

Danny took the rest of her jacket off and threw it to the floor. With one last glance at her beloved coat, she ran at Cole, enraged.

Cole's eyes widened at seeing her so angry. He blocked her sword just in time and pushed himself backwards, trying to send the signal for her to stop.

Danny wouldn't have it. She ran at him with a death glare. "You ruined my jacket! Bastard!" She yelled, swinging the sword at him again and again with him either dodging or parrying. He was starting to get tired, breathing deeply and trying to keep up with her. She cut him a few more times, once in his left leg and again on his stomach, but they weren't deep.

"I'm sorry, Danny! Jesus," he said, dodging another close swipe.

"Well, sorry doesn't fix my jacket, does it Cole?" She swung again but Cole caught her wrist, using the pressure points to make her drop her sword. He threw his own to the side and spun her around so that her back was against his chest. He held both her wrists together in front of her to keep her from thrashing.

"Calm down, Dan! It's just a jacket." He said in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me." she said sternly, still trying to get out of his grip.

"Not until you calm down."

She kicked backwards but he jumped back, letting go of her so he wouldn't get hit. She then spun around and kicked at his groin area like before but again, he caught her foot before it hit and flipped her over but onto her back this time. He was close enough so she kicked out at his abdomen and flipped him over her head. He landed on his back but this time didn't get up. Danny stood there, breathing deeply as her normal thought process started to come back to her. She almost slapped herself on the forehead for her stupidity. She walked over to Cole, who was just laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Throughout this fight, the YuYu gang had watched in interest - Kuwabara and Yusuke with hearts in their eyes.

Cole opened his eyes to see Danny standing over him, the angry look no longer there. She held out a hand to help him up, "Sorry. I just, kinda, lost control."

Cole chuckled quietly, accepting her hand. "Remind me _never_ to ruin anything of yours ever again."

Danny laughed at that and pulled Cole to his feet, "Will do."

Cole grinned, "She laughs! I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard it." He nodded to himself, smiling. "I like it."

Danny rolled her eyes, and looked away.. She froze in place, staring at the doorway wide-eyed.

There stood those four crazy guys from the arcade. "Why did you follow me?" She demanded, taking a step toward them.

The one with orange hair shifted uncomfortably and hid behind the one with slicked back black hair. "We already told you, we're here to-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Take me back in time - blah blah blah. Now, since we're out of ear-shot of the public, you can explain yourselves."

The group glanced over at Cole, expecting him to leave, but Cole made no move to go.

"He stays," Danny said shortly.

"This isn't exactly something we can say in front of just anyone," The red head began uncertainly.

"Well, Cole isn't 'just anyone.' He's weird anyway. He won't care."

"Hey!" Cole protested but Daniela ignored him.

"Well... I guess." Kurama stuttered.

"Just get on with it, guy." Danny said impatiently.

He sighed and began by introducing the group to her quickly. "And we were sent by the ruler of the spirit world, Koenma. He sent us here to get you and bring you back to our time. You see, there seems to have been a slight mess up with your placement. You were meant to be in our time, not this one. Haven't you ever wondered why you were so obsessed with our time? Or how you were naturally born and not genetically mutated?"

"Those things could be coincidence. There _have_ been others who are natural, you know."

"Yeah, like me," Cole said, leaning against a wall.

"You're a natural?"

"Yep. Didn't bother tellin' anyone though." He explained.

"Hmm," She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him until Kurama cleared his throat.

"Listen -"

"No, I think you should listen. You're a loony. You're all loonies. You come up here just to find some random girl, look up information on her, and then tell her you gotta bring her 2,000 years in the past because she was _misplaced_? Tell me, if that were to happen to you, would you say, 'Ok, let's go!' and then follow completely insane strangers to who-knows-where?"

They sighed. Yusuke spoke up then, "Hey, I know it sounds weird but it's true!"

"Tell you what, I will think about it and get back to you tomorrow."

"We don't have until tomorrow. We don't even have a place to stay, we were supposed to get you today."

"Well, it seems this Koenma person wasn't very prepared was he?"

"They can stay here," Cole suggested. "I've got plenty of room."

"There ya go," Danny smiled. "I'll just be leaving, then." She started to walk past them but someone gripped her wrist tightly.

"You're not going anywhere. We wouldn't want you running away."

Danny glared at Hiei defiantley before trying meritlessly to get away from him. After a few seconds of struggling she gave up but continued to glare at him. "Let me go. I have a family to get home to."

"Hn. Call them. Tell them you're staying with a friend." He let go of her arm and she examined her wrist that now had a red handprint on it. She growled under her breath and pushed her sleeve up to show a wrist communicater.

* * *

Like? Yes? No?

Sorry about taking so long, but my upgrading priveleges were temporarily locked. Ya see, I had posted this play written by a friend of mine. I put it in the right category and everything. But I guess something was wrong with it. +shrug+ anyways, review, please!


End file.
